


Better than Chocolate

by smolassassinchildx (smolassassinchild)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-30
Updated: 2009-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolassassinchild/pseuds/smolassassinchildx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting around sickbay is boring as hell and she can either spend her time picking fuzz off her blanket, worrying about whether she'd ever get in the cockpit again, or reading the bodice ripper Kat left with her as a joke. She was just high enough off the pain medication to pick the last one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Chocolate

  
_His blue eyes were ice as they wandered over her lithe form. She could feel the coldness of his gaze freezing her nipples into tight buds. Her heart pounded like the rain beneath her chest as it rose and fell with heaving breaths full of anticipation. She could feel her portal of femininity growing slicker by the moment._

_What a load of crap! _ Kara snorts a laugh as she turns the page.

Reading romance novels has always been at the bottom of the list of things she’s wanted to do in her life. However, sitting around sickbay is boring as hell and she can either spend her time picking fuzz off her blanket, worrying about whether she’d ever get in the cockpit again, or reading the bodice ripper Kat left with her as a joke. She was just high enough off the pain medication to pick the last one.

She’s in the middle of a passage about _his manhood stirring awake as though blessed with a life of its own _when she hears a set of footsteps stopping short at the end of her bed. She glances up over the top of the book to see Lee shutting the curtain behind him, before turning towards her. He glances at the book before she snaps it closed and sets it aside, face—or heaving bosoms, rather—down.

“Doc Cottle has you on some pretty good drugs, huh?” he asks with a light smile.

She should snap at him, ask him why the hell it took him so long to show up. She’s been lying around here for three days and it wasn’t as though she _needed_ him to visit her, but she’s been getting more and more pissed that he apparently couldn’t be bothered to even come and check on her. Not like he had any real reason to; she’s just an injured pilot, and the CAG would have his hands full dealing with the ones that could actually still fly, not to mention the nuggets.  (The Lords only knew what they were getting up to without her around to keep them in line.)

Still, he could’ve taken five frakking minutes to see how she was. He would have gotten an earful had he popped in an hour ago. But of course he shows up now, when her brain’s fuzzy from the meds. Plus, he’s looking slightly pathetic as he tries to keep his gaze away from her knee, so she decides to take pity on him and settles herself back against her pillows. “Yeah. Real good.”

He lets out a deep breath, sitting down at the edge of the bed. “I have something for you,” he says, undoing the button on his breast pocket of his uniform and drawing out a small square wrapped in blue foil. He presses it into her palm. “It’s not much but—”

She’s already not listening, eyes wide as she stares at the gift. “Holy shit; Lee, where did you get this?”

“I have my ways.”

She turns the piece of chocolate over in her hands. It’s barely bigger than a cubit, but her mouth is already salivating because she can’t remember the last time she tasted something sweet. Kara doesn’t make a move to unwrap it though—she’s well aware that it has to be one of the most valuable things in Lee’s possession right now. “I can’t take this.”

“Oh no,” he shakes his head when she tries to give it back to him. A teasing smirk crosses his lips. “It has your girl germs on it now. I don’t want it back.”

“Are you five?” Her left eyebrow quirks upward and she forces it into his hand. “It’s worth too much; you could trade it for socks or razors or…” she trailed off as he peeled back the wrapper.

“Open.”

“You’re kidding me.”

“I’m not leaving until you eat this,” he pauses, and his eyelids lower. “You’re already in sickbay. Are you gonna make me smack you in the mouth, lieutenant?” She raises an eyebrow but she can’t hide the smile that crosses her face.

“Alright. Half,” she concedes, but pointedly adds, “you have the rest.”

He gives a slow nod as he breaks the chocolate in two. “Deal. Now open up.”

She gives a huff and rolls her eyes but she knows he’s just going to pull rank on her again, so she opens her mouth and lets him feed it to her.

And _wow_, it’s good. Kara closes her eyes, focusing on the chocolate because she’s probably never going to get another piece of it in her life. She never really cared too much about “quality” but she knows the expensive shit when she tastes it—strong flavor, creamy texture, and just the right amount of sweetness without being nauseating.

On the list of things she’s going to miss about the way life used to be, she’s pretty sure that chocolate makes up the entire list.

She opens her eyes again when she feels Lee’s fingers on her cheek. He’s close, too close, and she wants to ask him what the hell he’s doing, but before she can get her mouth open, he’s breathing, “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you didn’t come back,” and then his lips seal over hers. It has to be the drugs, because she’s threading her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer and basking in the sweetness of it.

It’s better than the chocolate.

There are a million reasons she should just push him away, because he’s_ Lee_ and she’s _Kara_ and what he deserves and what she can give him will never be the same thing. But…this feeling is overwhelming. And she almost thinks she can lie to herself, because the gods know she has enough practice, but just as she’s about to lose herself, give herself over completely, she feels a white hot pain shoot through her leg. She bites back her groan as Lee pulls himself back. “Oh shit, Kara. I’m sorry, are you—”

“I’m fine. Look, I’m…” She has to duck her head, because she can’t look in those eyes (_blue, but definitely not icy_) and lie right now when her heart is still pounding and she feels so damn scared it might all choke her. “I’m tired so—”

“Yeah.” Pause. “Alright. You get some rest.”

When he’s gone, she falls back against her pillow, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. That, she thinks, is exactly why she can never have him. They could have that—those little moments. But anything more and…well, in the end, one of them would get hurt. She shifts, trying to get as comfortable as she can and lets sleep take over.

When she wakes up, it’s a few hours later and her knee is starting to throb once more. She reaches for the book to pass the time until Cottle comes around with another hit of the magic meds. Sitting on the cover, which she notes with chagrin is now turned face up, is a skinny little rectangle. It’s wrapped in crinkled blue foil, and she fights back the smile as hard as she can because she frakking told him she wasn’t going to have the whole thing. She sets it back down, wondering when she’ll see him next so she can make him take it back.

The book isn’t quite as amusing when she isn’t stoned out of her mind. She can’t really bring herself to laugh at the kiss that _began as a skirmish, but it grew in intensity until their tongues were doing battle with one another_—not when the feel of Lee’s lips on hers is one of the few things she can pick out of her earlier drug-induced haze.

As she shoves the book aside again, she catches sight of the blue foil. _Fine_, she thinks as she turns the chocolate over in her hands. She snaps the rectangle in two and pops one half into her mouth, letting it melt against her tongue.

_Gods, it’s good_—too good—_but if that’s the way he wants it…_  
   
She wraps up the last piece and sticks it under her pillow to save for later.

\--End--


End file.
